five_nights_at_treasure_island_foundfandomcom-20200213-history
Oswald
Were you looking for Dark Oswald's counterpart: Classic Oswald? Dark Oswald is an unfinished suit, and is the secondary antagonist in the game Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found. He was actually Walt Disney's first ever iconic Disney cartoon character, but was later replaced by Mickey Mouse. He later made a comeback as a main character in the game Epic Mickey and Epic Mickey 2. __TOC__ Description Appearance Dark Oswald resembles the Disney character, except he has no arms, and his textures are black. The reason for this, as explained by Lisa on Night 2, is because the suit was left incomplete before the arms could be applied to it. However, Dark Oswald still have all of his key features such as his long ears, a pair of oval eyes, his rabbit tail, and his nose and overalls. His overalls, however, seem to look melted almost, and not as they were in the original cartoons. Behavior Dark Oswald becomes active starting on Night 2. He starts in the Storage Room, where he can be clearly seen lying on the ground, and will stand before he exits the Storage Room. He can hide from the cameras like Photo-Negative Mickey. When he appears in the office, he is seen next to the Treasure Island sign, The player must then shut off a camera, hide under the desk which gives the player a 50/50 chance of surviving, or shut off the power. If none of these actions are taken, then Dark Oswald will jumpscare the player. When he does attack the player, Dark Oswald comes up and makes a loud, shrill scream as he opens his mouth to the player. Dark Oswald has been known to speak in a very deep voice echoing throughout the island. He seems to move or about to move every time he does this, saying things like: *"Bless your soul..." *"Don't bless this one...." *"Have mercy on me please... I only ask for blessing..." *"God?... God?... God?..." *"God?... Where are you God?..." *"God?...Please listen to me..." *"I know you're here, so, please bless me and help me out here." Locations Dark Oswald starts in the Storage Room before standing up. He will then move to the Staff Area, the Meat Freezer, the Lounge, and The Office. Trivia *Dark Oswald and God are connected in some way. *Dark Oswald is voiced by the creator of the game, Matthew Phoenix Rodriguez. *Dark Oswald's messed up textures were caused by a modeling error. *Since Disney lost the rights to Oswald before 1928, there is no logical reason for there to be an Oswald suit here, since Discovery Island was closed long before 2006, when Disney got Oswald's rights back. *There was a glitch where Dark Oswald could become active on night 1. This was possibly patched. *he says different phrases in Remastered 3.0 Demo. *"Bless your soul..." *"Bless you..." *"Where are they?..." *"She's not happy..." *"Why did you forget me?" *"Why was I abandoned?" *"Where are they?..." Means He Trying Find Willy And Impure Mouse. *"She's not happy..." Means Impure Mouse Or Purity Are Not Happy. *"Why did you forget me?" Means God Or Jake Forget Oswald. *"Why was I abandoned?" Means Oswald Trying to Know Why He Is Abandoned. *When Oswald Appears In Remasterd 2.0 Alpha Office The Texture Of The Oswald Will Go Into Classic Oswald Texture This was Patch In Remasterd 3.0. *The Jumpscare Of Remasterd 2.0 Alpha Oswald Texture Still Uses Classic Oswald And Animations Are Reused The Power Out Jumpscare. Category:Suits Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found Category:Characters Category:Male